


Handwritten

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: As he flicked through the letters, a small, handwritten envelope caught his attention, and his heart began to thump.





	Handwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by michaelssw0rd.

As he flicked through the letters, a small, handwritten envelope caught his attention, and his heart began to thump.

With trembling fingers, he opened it, his breathing becoming harsh to his ears, as it always did. 

Even though he knew there would always be another, and another, and another, some part of him was surprised, and warmed, to see those envelopes.

_ 9pm. Wear a tie, and nothing else. Be ready for me _ .

There was no other information, and none needed. His pulse was quickening, even though nine o’clock was several hours away. The memory of the other times they’d done this. The thought of preparing himself, and then waiting. It would be later than nine. He was never on time, he was always late. That was the point. The waiting. 

And he always waited, and he was always ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I'm currently working on making this a full PWP oneshot. It's taking me while though, because it's such a new ship and setting to write. But yeah, hopefully that will be coming soon =)


End file.
